


Fluffy Pink Socks

by sunflowercas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Human Castiel, M/M, Mother Hen Dean, Sick Castiel, Slight swearing, cas lost his grace, cas ran out of honey, cas wears dean's clothes, fluffy pink socks, just pure fluff, lol where is sam, mention of masturbation, sorry Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 09:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12724038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowercas/pseuds/sunflowercas
Summary: Cas is sick and has to stay home while the brothers went for a hunt. He really miss Dean so much so he finds ways to deal with it. Where's are Dean's socks?





	Fluffy Pink Socks

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @kdfrqqg (tumblr) writing challenge! This is also my first time writing a fic so I apologise if it sucks. Beta’d by a close friend of mine.  
> Prompt: I have something that I need to confess.  
> I don't really know how to summarise my story so I'm sorry D: this is my first time posting on ao3 too so please tell me if there are more that I should include in the tags or maybe help improve my summary!  
> Also, Sammy better change his bed sheet.

Ever since Cas lost his grace and became human, he kept getting sick. It’s one of the many human things that Cas doesn’t like. Other than being sore and feeling like shit, what Cas doesn’t like about being ill is that he couldn’t join the brothers for a hunt. He had to stay home and rest, maybe do a little bit of research for them when needed. On the other hand, Dean just mostly wants to take care of Cas but doesn’t want to leave his brother alone on the hunt, so he made sure Cas is comfortable on his bed with medicine and water at his side before leaving.

“If you need anything, or if anything happens at all, call me alright? O-or Sam. We’ll be back in a week okay?” Dean said gently Cas.

“Of course, Dean.” Cas replied, touched by his concern.

Just as he was about to leave Cas’ room, he spun around, pointing his finger at Cas.

“And don’t leave the bunker till we come back, capisce?”

“I capisce.”

“W-well, okay. Just make sur-”

“Sure to call you or Sam if anything happens or if I need anythi-.”

Cas starts coughing violently, making Dean rush back to his side, passing him the water he had placed earlier beside him. He made sure Cas took a few sips before placing it back carefully.

“Don’t worry, Dean. I won’t be going anywhere. I’ll be here, when you come back home. Now, don’t you have a world to save?”

Cas shoots him a small, weak smile.

Dean replied with an equally weak smile. He couldn’t bear leaving a sick Cas behind without feeling too anxious. He was worried about Cas more than he was worried about himself, but couldn’t express it well to Cas.

“Well, okay uh- I’m- I’m going to go now. Sammy’s probably done packing. I’ll see you, Cas.”

 _I love you_  he wanted to say.

“See you, Dean.”

Dean walked out of his room hesitantly, looking back at Cas with a bit of worry and fondness in his eyes. He finally managed to force himself to shut the door leaving Cas behind. Cas looked at door, now shut tightly, with a smile still plastered on his face.

 _I love you_  he wanted to say.

He closed his eyes, slowly drifting into a deep slumber, with the rhythmic and gentle footsteps of Dean walking in the hallway lulling him to sleep. Finally, he heard the bunker door closing, leaving him only to hear his own breathing echo throughout the room.

* * *

Two days passed and Cas’ condition worsened. He felt like shit, like he was on the verge of dying. Well of course, him on death’s door was just an over exaggeration on his parts. Perhaps he was just dying of loneliness.

Dean told him to call anytime, so Cas did as Dean said. He called multiple times, endlessly, most of the time without a good reason. He would be lying if he said that he hadn’t purposely called Dean just to hear Dean’s concerned voice. Definitely.

“Dean, I-I think I’m dying. I can’t breathe.”

“Don’t scare me like that Cas! Are you really?”

“No. It’s a lie.”

Dean started nagging at Cas like a mother. Cas enjoyed the short attention he received.

* * *

“Dean, we are running out of honey.”

“Okay Cas, we’ll buy more when we are on our way home.”

* * *

One time it was 2 am in the morning and Cas’ phone started ringing. It was an unexpected call from an unexpected caller, Dean. Cas didn’t hesitate to answer the call.

“Hello, Dean.”

“Cas… I knew you were awake.”

“Yes. I’m in Sam’s room.”

“Sammy’s room?” Dean asked suspiciously. “Doing what?”

“Netflix. …How is it going there?” Cas didn’t want to sound nosy but he too was worried about Dean (and Sam).

“Oh! Everything is going smoothly. Just wanted to check on you. Well I’ll get going.” Dean’s voice sounded relief upon hearing Cas’ answer about what it was he was doing in Sam’s room. He hung up knowing Cas was doing fine.

Cas sighed heavily while putting his phone down. It had only been 2 days but he was already missing Dean terribly. (Along with Sam, of course). The thing that he didn’t tell Dean was that he was actually in Dean’s Metallica T-shirt, pink fluffy sock but also the most unforgivable part, he was in Dean’s _underwear._

Lying down on Sam’s bed, with the comforting noise from the TV, he closed his eyes, reminiscing all the many small but unimaginably precious moments he had shared with Dean. There was a time where he was sent to Earth under God’s command to save the righteous man and fulfill his mission. That time is now long gone. Time passed and things have changed and now, he never felt welcome in Heaven. He felt more at home with the Winchesters. He then thought about how he was to glad he had pulled Dean from hell. If it hadn’t been for that, he wouldn’t have a home now. Wouldn’t have anybody.

That night he did a deed that many men do, alone.

* * *

The same routine followed throughout the week – Cas in Sammy’s room wearing Dean’s clothes and fluffy pink socks along with his underwear, binge watching The Wire, until Dean calls him.

“Hey Cas, we’re on our way home now. Will be there in a few hours.”

The line went off and Cas felt empty. He felt that it was too long that they were gone. Dean’s words lingers in his ears. He longed for company.  

* * *

Cas hurriedly changed into his own clothes . It was too embarrassing! He doesn’t want Dean knowing that he wore his clothes during his absence. The ex-angel didn’t know what to do with the clothes so he stuffed them under his bed.  _I’ll try to do the laundry later,_  he thought to himself.

It was late evening when the bunker door creaked and opened, revealing the 2 handsome but terribly worn out brothers. Bruises and cuts were visible on their faces. There were probably more hidden under the layers of clothing they wore. A slight pang of sadness shot through Cas’ heart. If only he still had his grace…

_“Cas, even if you don’t have your mojo anymore, that doesn’t mean you’re useless, alright? Me, Sam and other hunters have saved many lives and we never had any superpowers. Well… other than Sam with the whole demon blood thing – but that’s not the point. It’s going to take time, getting used to thi- this human life I’m sure, but you will get there eventually. I’ll help you along the way. With Sammy too, obviously.”_

Recalling what Dean said, he then smiled with his teeth, greeting the brothers.

“Hello, Dean. Sam.”

“Hey.” Sam casually walks over to Cas, giving him a short hug.

“Hey, Cas.” Dean tried to act cool and placed his duffle bag on the map table. He starts rummaging through his bag.

“You feeling better?” Sam checks in on Cas.

“Yes.”  _Because Dean is here._

“Alright, I’m gonna hit the hay for a while.” Sam grabbed his stuffs and starts heading back to his room. Dean walked over to Cas, with a small jar in his hand.

“Here.” Dean passed the jar without looking at Cas but Cas noticed Dean’s ears getting red. It’s his favourite honey. Cas smiles widely, looking at Dean who was avoiding eye contact.

“Thank you, Dean.“ Cas wrapped his arms around Dean, giving him a tight hug. Dean stumbled a little, not expecting it. A smile formed on his lips and his cheeks flushed. He hugs back wrapping his arms tighter around Cas who was a bit smaller than him in size.

“Yeah sure.” They stayed in each other arms for a few seconds. Cas was the first to let go.

“Well, I’m sure you’re tired from the long drive. Go have some rest.”

“Alright.”

While the brothers are sleeping, Cas attempts doing the laundry.

* * *

The following day, things carried on as per normal. Sam went for his morning run while Dean cooks breakfast. Cas… well, he eventually got better and spent his time reading in the bunker’s library. The rest of the day went by as usual. It was as if the brothers never left.

Until night comes.

It was bedtime and everyone was supposed to be sleeping. It got a little cold in the bunker and Dean opens his wardrobe, to get his fluffy pink socks. He bought it recently and intended to wear them when it gets cold.

 _“It’s the last pair they’ve got”_ , Dean would say if Sam were to tease him about the cheesy pink colour the socks were in. Obviously, it was just an excuse. He actually really _really_  wanted those socks.

Dean went to search at the back of the wardrobe where he hid it. His hands froze.

“Where the fuck…” he cursed silently. He starts rummaging through with a slight panic.

It’s gone.

“Sammy!” Dean strode off to his baby brother’s room. Sam opens the door, already in his bed hair.

“Have you happened to see my socks?”

“What socks?”

“The fluffy one.”

“What?” Sam blinked slowly in confusion over the topic that got him out of bed.

“The pink one! Argh… forget it.” Dean groaned.

Sam suppressed his smile looking at brother’s panic over a missing pair of  _pink fluffy socks._  What a sight, he thought.  But he forced himself not to start teasing, in fear of getting knocked out by his irritated brother.

“Have you asked Cas?”

“Yeah, going to.” He tone softened when Sam mentioned Cas.

“Anyway, why do you have a pink -”

“It’s the last the pair, alright! I’m gonna find Cas.” Dean cuts off Sam before he could complete his question. Dean strode off.

Sam shook his head sleepily and went to bed.

Cas’ door was slightly ajar. There wasn’t much light shining through the door. Cas has probably switched off the main light and turned on his bedside lamp. Dean knocked quietly and opened the door.

“Hey Cas…”

Dean froze halfway. His eyes went wide, shocked to see what was in front of him.

“…What… Cas…”

He couldn’t believe his eyes.

From the dimly lit room, he could see that it was Cas sitting on his bed. In Dean’s Metallica t-shirt, with a pink fluffy sock wrapped around one foot and his hand reaching out to put on the other sock. Dean’s eyes made its way down to Cas’ hips.

Oh god.

_He’s in my underwear._

Cas froze. They both froze. Everything froze. Cas thought he could spend another night in Dean’s clothes, well obviously he was wrong. Very wrong. He had intended to return the socks to its original place but it was too comfortable that he gave in to the temptation to wear it for one last night. He thought he wouldn’t get caught.  He didn’t want to get caught. Especially wearing Dean’s  _underwear._

“Cas… why are you wearing my shirt? And my pink socks? And…” Dean couldn’t deny that he was confused at the bizarre sight but felt extremely flattered at the sexy sight. Cas looked really adorable in his clothes, he thought.

Cas placed the other sock that he was holding down, beside him. His shoulder started to slouch.  _This is it,_  he thought.

**“I have something that I need to confess.”**

Dean just stares at Cas in confusion.

Cas took a deep breath. “When you left for the hunt, I started to… miss you… so I went to your room and your scent somehow comforted me. Made my sickness bearable too. I started to… borrow your clothing. I saw the pink socks as I was rummaging through your wardrobe and it was really fluffy… so I borrowed it too since my feet got cold.”

Dean said nothing.

Cas stood up.  _I feel pathetic,_  he thought. He started removing the sock from his foot.

“I’m sorry Dean. - I-I’ll go change now. I shouldn’t have -” Cas started babbling an apology.

Dean walked up to Cas, his cheeks is flushed now.  _He missed me?  Does that mean..._

“Cas…”

Cas instantly shut his mouth, preparing himself for any outburst from Dean.

“I missed you too.”

Dean cupped Cas’ cheek with his right hand, the other resting lightly on Cas’ hip. Both gazing in each other eyes. Cas’ breath hitched when Dean started rubbing small soft circles on his hip. Dean began leaning in slowly, brushing his lips softly against Cas’ before letting go. Cas froze.

“And I think you look cute in my clothes” Dean couldn’t stop staring.

Cas looks down shyly, his ears start to turn slight red.

“You’re... not angry?” He looked up at Dean, a slight fear in his eyes.

“Of course not.” Dean’s face softened and he looked lovingly at the man he cherished.

Cas smiled and they both started laughing together. The room was cold but they felt warm.

“I’m okay with you wearing my clothes and socks...  even my underwear.” Dean winked and burst into another small shy laughter.

“Okay, Dean.” Cas chuckled.

Dean leaned in again, both of their eyes fluttering closed and gave Cas a slow, long kiss. This time, Cas kissed back. Dean pulls away, both eyes gazed at each other in affection.

Dean puts his hand on Cas’ shoulders and pulling both of their bodies on the bed. Cas was shocked but followed the flow. The closeness and intimacy of the touch made him felt a comfort he hadn’t felt in a long time.

They just lay on the bad facing each other in the dim light. Dean pulled Cas closer and Cas buried his face into Dean’s warm chest. He heaved in Dean’s scent. They pulled each other closer.

“I missed you.” Dean’s voice cracked as he whispered to Cas whose face was planted into his chest. Cas could feel Dean heart beating fast.

“I love you Dean,” Cas whispered softly. His voice muffled in Dean’s chest. Dean kissed Cas’ fluffy forehead.

“I loved you for a long time you know” He said in the most gentle voice Cas had ever heard in spoke in.

That night, they slept in each other’s embrace, never letting each other go. It was the best sleep they had had. The morning light came in warming them up. It was a new day that they would both face together, from now onwards and for many more times to come.

**End**


End file.
